odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oswald
Alignment? For some reason a smattering of character pages have articles trying to place D&D style alignments on the characters, despite it having no relevance to the game (with a poor understanding of how they work, besides). I've removed it from the the various unlocked character articles that are unlocked for general access, but I can only suggest it here. Feel free to debate if you believe they are relevant or not, though. I've gone through all the materials available to me and I can't find any in game source for them, and they mostly seem to contain the conjecture of whoever originally added the section. Charlie99993 (talk) 22:51, June 12, 2016 (UTC) If possible I'd like to add the list of skill's abilities and Oswald's overall gameplay in Leifthrasir. Oswald plays much differently as he now has a berserk system, a movement ability, and more attacks including a crouch charge attack. His allows him to transform into his shadow form which grants a variety of changes to his overall gameplay. While in this form he is faster and strong however he doesn't have get the bonus of all hit's becoming flash critical should he recieve the flash. The flash is now limited back down to his final strike. Oswald, like all characters come with some new abilities, the biggest being that if you hold down the X button while in mid-air he goes into a type of black sphere to move around in. While in this sphere is his invulnerable to all harm but he cannot remain there indefintely about 2 seconds. Typically he can only move left or right while descending but by purchasing a certain ability he can move wherever he pleases. That being said he cannot attack while in this sphere and mus come out to do damage. His crouch can be a slide, his original stab and slash move, holding the sqaure button briefly, or charged into his berserker stab. By holding square and the side button Oswald will throw the Beldireiver in said direction and will dash to grab it rising each time he does so. Should the sword hit the opponent it will spin in place damaging the opponent for a few seconds before Oswald grabs the sword the action performs a wall bounce on hit. His abilities are focused around dark magic though they don't really do much other than a decent amount of damage. He has a general balance between power and magic skills though ultimately more magic than power. However his magic costs alot of PP to use however it's often for great set-up and keep away on his opponents allowing Oswald to have the battlefield be tuned for his comfort rather than his enemies. His abilities also change slightly when he's in his berserk form for some it increases their size, other's duration, and other's damage. Now his berserker as stated is achieved by filling the new berserker state circle, to fill it one must either deal damage, or recieve damage and it will rise turning red. The Berserker stab is a very fast way to fill this gauge as Oswald will take one solid non-boss enemy and stab them he then drains them and with each drain fills his berserker gauge greatly, this process can be increased by rapidly tapping the square button. Once fully red you transform by holding R1 and Triangle at the same time. Once done again his abilities will change but his basic functions recieve the greatest change. His berserker stab will turn into the Berserker Charge, where he wil fly across the screen at great speed and damage anyone in his way. This move can be directed but isn't great for bosses as the damage isn't high and the speed can make it hard to manuver, it is however great for enemies that just need one hit to kill like Bee's and small elementals. Oswald has a total of 5 power skills called Aerial DIve a powerful downard slant attack that is by far his strongest skill but hard to hit enemies due to the slight rise up when activated. Phantom Killer, A counter attack move where Oswald will block one attack and stab them from behind. Fatal Raid a upward diagonal arcing attack that has mult-hit properties, good for keeping enemies air-born for combos. Vile Rush, a rapid and mulitple series of thrusts that grow more intense as it continues, which can be cancled into another Power Skill of your choosing. However if not it will end with a powerful thrust that will wall bounce this attack can be dodged out of and also canceled early by pressing square. If you press square you can change the direction of the stab. and Crazed Grip a short dash attack that, should it connect with an opponent, leads into a quick chain of attacks that will launch the opponent. Crazed Grip is the only attack that recieves a noticable change as a small circle of darkness appears around the enemy briefly befor they are launched. Oswald has ten Magic Skills of which 7 are magic, 2 are support and the last is the special skill which requires 50 PP as do all specials. His first magic skill is called Shadow Bite which sends a shadow on the ground that rises up when it get's under an opponent this can stun if used enough times. This costs 5 PP and has no changes in Berserk Form. His second skill is Rising Void and can only be used ont he ground, it creates a vortex that sucks in all enemies, this can be used in conjuction with other skills but has a short duration time. This consumes 9 PP when in Berserk form this move becomes larger and has a stronger suction and lasts a second longer. His third skill is Serpent Grief which sends a black flame that leaps forward toward the enemy small enemies will be carried end, where it ends in a snake maw that sounds enemies airborne. This requires 12 PP and can only be used while on the ground. In berserk form it lasts 1 arc longer and the snake maw is slightly larger. His fourth skill is perhaps his most important though his most least used skill due to it's nature, Eclipse. Oswald throws a small ball of darkness forward that explodes into a aura not unlike those of the Desecrator's own auras. Like said Aura it will drain health from all enemies inside and will also give berserk energy charge as well. However the range of this move is very limited and hard to get enemies actively inside. But if comebined with Rising Void it becomes highly useful. This consumes 13 PP and has no change while in berserk form. His fifth skill is Nightmare Blast, this sends a line of black flame forward that will home in on enemies looping around and around till it wears out, lasts for about 4 seconds. Uses 15 PP and the line becomes bigger and lasts longer in Berserk form. His sixth skill is Shade Pulsar, this sends 2 black flames forward that home in on enemies and sends them flying while dealing a moderate amount of damage. The more enemies on screen the longer the flames last. Uses 18 PP and the lines become bigger in Berserk form. his final magic attack skill is, Gushing Bane this creates 2 walls of black flames that damage and will knockback non-boss enemies Oswald is unaffected by these flames and thus can use them as walls to destroy his enemies he can use this particularly against weak one hit enemies like the animal ghouls or small elementals. This costs 21 PP and in Berserk Form will create 4 walls of fire instead just 2. His first support skill is Madness and what this does is allows him to go berserk without needing to fully fill his berserk guage however as this is not the true berserk the timer is much shorter and will not last as long. The power however is unaffected by this. Costs 21 PP and cannot be used if Oswald is already in Berserk form and can only be used ont he ground. His second, and final, support skill is Exclusion, while this is active he recieves no damage from enemies however he will be knocked back and affected by attacks. This is good for elementals or for his true boss fight in the armaggeddon as he will recieve 0 damage while this is active. His special is called Dainsleif and is a special cinematic attack as they all are. in his case he turns into his berserk form and sinks into a portal in the ground he then reappears from the top left, or right depending on which way your back is turned and perform a series of slashes. He does a spinning animation which will also damage enemies close enough to it, and continue slashing then doing another spin animation which will damage as well before vanishing off to to the right or left. Then a series of black flame snakes will dance across the scene which finishes with Oswald reapparing in a powerful stab from below. All these attacks save the spin one will attack all enemies on and slightly offscreen of Oswalds body. This has no changes in berserk form other than he stays in berserk form after it finishes whereas normally he just turns back to normal.